


Warmup

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [480]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: preludeinz requested: first





	Warmup

Scott wondered sometimes if he was the trial run.  His younger brothers all seemed the main event – science, arts, sports, they were effortlessly covering all the bases in terms of achievements  most valued.

Scott’s job seemed to be to test the waters and clear the way.

He was the one that had to fly out early to the new school when they moved from Kansas to New York, the one who had to have the Talk with their dad about taking a gap year between high school and college.  Scott was the one negotiating for curfews and parties, for leniency and clemency.

By the time his brothers hit those milestones, what Scott had fought for was treated as an expected right.

But he was the first, and so that was his job.  And so he’d take the hits and clear the path before he ‘d retreat to the sidelines to make way for the main event.


End file.
